Lindt
Lindt is a company that produces Lindor chocolate. Lindor Lindor is a type of chocolate produced by Lindt, which has a hard chocolate shell with a liquid chocolate filling. It comes in both a ball and bar variety as well as in a variety of flavors. Each flavor has a corresponding color. *Yellow/White **White Chocolate *Red **Milk Chocolate *Blue **Dark Chocolate *Black **Extra Dark (60% cocoa outside and dark chocolate filling) *Pink **Raspberry *Green **Mint *Black with green **Dark Peppermint *Orange **Orange *Brown **Hazelnut *Brown and Gold (with print 'St Moritz') **Milk chocolate shell filled with sugared hazelnut chunks3 *Light Brown (with print 'Peanut Butter') **Peanut Butter *Dark Brown (with print 'Café') **Mocha *Light Blue **Stracciatella: white chocolate shell with cocoa pieces with a smooth white filling *Gold with blue **Cinnamon *Dark Green with red **Peppermint *Black with ghosts, white and blue snowmen, lime green with pink, purple, and yellow flowers and some butterflies, lime green with white and yellow flowers, or red with hearts **Milk outside with smooth white filling (seasonal flavour) *Purple/Pink with roses. **Milk chocolate outside with smooth dark chocolate, sugared hazelnut chunks, and rice krispies filling. *Light pink **Irish cream *Purple **Ameretto Seasonal Lindt also makes an Easter-themed chocolate called Gold Bunny, a hollow milk chocolate bunny. They wear red ribbons while dark chocolate bunnies wear brown and white chocolate bunnies wear white. The Christmas counterpart is in the form of a hollow reindeer or hollow teddy bear, usually only in milk chocolate. They also make chocolates that look like carrots, chicks, lambs, frogs and pigs. In addition, seasonal Lindor chocolates include: * Green, white and red: Peppermint Cookie. Milk chocolate with peppermint candy chips and a milk chocolate center with crumbled dark chocolate cookie piecesLindt Australia. “Peppermint Cookie Lindor”. Available at https://www.lindt.com.au/shop/lindor-peppermint-cookie 18th 2018 * White and red: Peppermint. White chocolate with peppermint candy chips and a white chocolate peppermint fillingLindt Australia. “White Peppermint Lindor”. Available at https://www.lindt.com.au/shop/lindor-white-peppermint-pouch-bags 18th, 2018 * Brown, bronze and gold: Gingerbread. Milk chocolate with a gingerbread flavoured milk chocolate Center with crumbled gingerbread cookie piecesLindt Australia. “Gingerbread Lindor.” Available at https://www.lindt.com.au/shop/lindor-gingerbread-pouch-bag 18th 2018 Block Chocolates *Mint intense: dark chocolate infused with mint *Orange intense: dark chocolate infused with orange essence and almond flakes *White Coconut: white chocolate with crisp flakes of fine coconut. *Almond: white chocolate with whole roasted almonds and caramelised almond pieces *Poire intense: pear flavoured chocolate with almond flakes *Cherry intense *Regular dark chocolate: available in 50%, 60%, 70%, 85%, 90% or 99% cocoa varieties *Extra creamy: milk chocolate *Toffee crunch: crunchy toffee bits wrapped in milk chocolate *Caramel crunchy: studded with crunchy caramel *Lindor: the famous balls but in cube form *Pistachio: a creamy pistachio filling in milk chocolate *Mandarin: a creamy mandarin filling in milk chocolate *Strawberry: a creamy white chocolate strawberry filling in milk chocolate *Strawberry margarita: 'capsule' form with strawberry and margurita filling *Orange: a creamy orange flavoured filling in milk chocolate *Cuba: 55% cocoa, single origin Cuba *Madagascar: 70% cocoa, single origin Madagascar *Ecuador: 75% cocoa, single origin Ecuador *Vanilla: White chocolate with vanilla bean *Coffee *Chili: a 70% cocoa dark chocolate with red chili extract *Raspberry Intense Dark: dark chocolate with pieces of raspberries and almond slivers *A touch of sea salt: dark chocolate seasoned with sea salt More Information Category:Brands Category:Beverages Category:Types of chocolate Category:Company Category:Quality Articles Category:Content Category:Chocolate Category:Milk Chocolate Category:White Chocolate Category:Famous Brands Category:Varieties Category:History Category:Easter